Platypus Walk
| image = Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h51m23s693.png | caption = Linda and Lawrence dancin' the Platypus Walk | band = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | band2 = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' | released= June 12, 2015 (episode) | genre = Reggae, Surf Rock | runtime = 00:05 | before = "Irish Rover" | after = None | video = }} | image = Disney-platypusdance-017.jpg | caption = Leigh-Allyn Baker and Bridgit Mendler from Good Luck Charlie'' dancing The Platypus Walk. | band = Swampy and the Marsh-mellows | band2 = Swampy and the Marsh-mellows (CD) | album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' | released= February 8, 2012 (promo) March 3, 2012 (Music Video) March 6th 2012 (Digital Single) | genre = Reggae, Surf Rock | runtime = 1:26 | before = None | after = None | video = full version. Disney XD version Dance tutorial Michelle Obama dances with Agent P }} is a song and a dance tied in to the 2012 Platypus Day promotion. It was released on March 3, 2012, in a music video, but a promo with the song had been airing since February 8, on Disney Channel and Disney XD. It is played in "Last Day of Summer". Lyrics Episode version Walk the platypus walk Single version Walk the platypus walk, Talk the platypus talk. chatters Walk the platypus walk, Talk the platypus talk. chatters Walk the platypus walk, Talk the platypus talk. If you're web-footed, duckbilled and semi-aquatic, If you're soft, cool, fuzzy and charismatic, Disappear by day kinda enigmatic Then you just might be a plata-fanatic. (Walk the platypus walk) You can be a platypus who doesn't do much Or put on your fedora and come through in the clutch Get yourself a mission, fire up your jetpack Keep your duckbill forward and your beaver tail back. Walk the platypus walk, chatters Talk the platypus talk. Walk the platypus walk, Keep your duckbill forward and your beaver tail back! chatters Background Information *The music was originally heard in the Season 1 episode "The Best Lazy Day Ever". *The song is played in "Last Day of Summer". *On Disney's Platypus Day 2012 website there's a tutorial of how to dance The Platypus Walk. *The dance was choreographed by Rosero McCoy (Shake It Up and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam), and is demonstrated by Friends of Perry (FOP) and fan favorites: Bridgit Mendler, Bradley Steven Perry, Jason Dolley, Mia Talerico, Leigh-Allyn Baker and Eric Allan Kramer (Good Luck Charlie), Bella Thorne and Zendaya, Davis Cleveland, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen, Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine (Shake It Up), Debby Ryan, Kevin Chamberlin, Skai Jackson, Karan Brar, Cameron Boyce and Peyton List (Jessie), Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy (Austin & Ally), Billy Unger, Kelli Berglund, Spencer Boldman and Tyrel Jackson Williams (Lab Rats), and Jason Earles, Leo Howard, Mateo Arias, Dylan Riley Snyder, Olivia Holt and Alex Christian Jones (Kickin' It), in music videos that debuted on Disney Channel and Disney XD on March 3. *First Lady Michelle Obama did the Platypus Dance with a collection of Disney Channel stars and the Agent P costumed character during a rally supporting Disney's Magic of Healthy Living program on February 11, 2012 at Champion Stadium in the ESPN Wide World of Sports complex at Walt Disney World. *A Flash Mob made up of cast members from Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! invaded Broward County, Florida by doing the dance on March 2nd, 2012 in advance of their shows at BankAtlantic Center. In the 2012-13 season, the song and dance was used as part of the pre-show warm-up. *A digital single was released on March 6th 2012. *Despite of been sung by Jeff Marsh, Aaron Jacob, Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinsonhttps://twitter.com/ElsieLaura/status/610854086687076352, this song is credited as being performed by "Swampy and the Marsh-mellows", similar to "Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space" being credited to "Danny and the Jaytones". *The song is the first cut on the album Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin'. *This song is heard instrumentally in: **The Best Lazy Day Ever **She's the Mayor **Just Desserts **Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror Gallery PlatypusWalkPnFCastFlashMob.jpg|Agent P leading (much to Doof's chagrin) a flash mob in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida in The Platypus Dance. Platypus Walk - Single.png|Digital Single Cover PW.png|Info on the single Songwriters *Robert F. Hughes *Danny Jacob *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson BMI Work #14093183 References See also *Platypus Day *Perry the Platypus pl:Taniec Dziobaka Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Swampy Marsh Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson Category:Songs sung by Aaron Jacob Category:Singles Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Promotional Songs Category:P